


First time

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Janti's first time with each other.





	First time

Sweet, that's the word Jack would use to describe Anti, his boyfriend of three years.

The two met at a high school party during freshman year and have been together ever since, spending nearly every day together if it was possible for them. But in those three years, they've never once made love. Sure, Anti has wanted to, coming close a few different times but each time Jack would get too nervous and back out. Anti understood, never pressuring his lover into going all the way if he wasn't completely sure he wanted to do it. Jack's emotional needs meant more to him than his selfish physical needs, so eventually he just stopped trying all together. If Jack was ready, he would let Anti know. And he was right, that moment coming out of the blue while the two of them relaxed on the couch at Anti's house. 

His parents were gone for the evening, both working nights which meant they would have the house all to themselves for the next twelve hours. Jack shifted nervously, trying to focus on the movie that was playing while they snuggled. The thought had been on Jack's mind for some time now, feeling terrible that Anti's been so sweet and supportive of his boundaries and he's gotten nothing in return for it. It took a few weeks of constant pep talks and mental prep before he was even able to consider having sex with Anti. They've never gone further than handies, with Anti almost fingering him that one time until Jack freaked out and had a panic attack. 

Total mood killer.

Jack felt his body stiffen, Anti's arm around his waist tightening when a cliche jumpscare popped up. This was it, now or never. He had to make a move now or he'd start to over think and back out again. So, with a racing heart and mind, Jack laced his fingers with Anti's and slowly moved his boyfriend's hand down his waist until it was resting on his bulge. Anti jerked a bit, startled by the abrupt and bold move from his shy and timid lover.

"Jack?" Anti tried to move his hand away, quickly figuring out what Jack was wanting when he pressed Anti's hand down against his clothed cock, rubbing slowly.  
"I want to, baby. And this time I won't back out. Will you make love to me?" Jack turned his head, smiling up at his green haired lover as he pressed their lips together. Anti was quick to melt into the kiss, moving his hand a bit faster as he slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth. There was a small battle for dominance, with Anti being named the victor. 

Theirs was a giving relationship, neither one was always required to be dom or sub, giving them more freedom to just go with the moment. Anti was the more experienced one though, so this time around he would lead until Jack felt comfortable enough to try it himself. As the kiss became more intimate, Anti gently pulled Jack into his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist as he stood up and walked them into his bedroom. Anti's heart was pounding against his ribs, feeling like it would just crawl out of his throat at any second. He's waited for this moment for so long, wanted to share this experience with Jack as he loved on him so sweetly. 

They've made it this far before, so Anti's hopes were still a bit low as he gently layed his lover down against the bed. His lips never left Jack's, kissing him until the smaller boy was left breathless. Their lips parted for just a moment, long enough for each boy to pull off their shirt and toss it to the bedroom floor. The heated kisses between the two resumed once more, with Anti tangling his fingers into Jack's brownish gray hair, tugging on the short strands a bit. Their arms and legs were tangled up together, holding each other close as Anti moved his hips against Jack's, grinding down on his partner and swallowing up his moans that poured out of the kiss. The two stayed that way for awhile, lightly touching and kissing, grinding and moaning until Jack couldn't take it any longer. His nerves had been diluted with pure lust, washing away any form of hesitation as his hands slipped down to the waistband of his lover's jeans. 

His lips moved down Anti's jawline, stopping to nibble at his neck a bit while his fingers worked on the button and zipper of his boyfriend's skinny jeans. Anti seemed to take the hint, pulling away for a second to pull them off and toss them in some random direction, doing the same to Jack's and leaving both boys in nothing but their boxers. Jack was visibly worked up, grabbing the back of Anti's neck and pulling him down into another passionate kiss as he wrapped his legs around his waist and rutted against him. Their clothed erections brushed up against each others, drawing more sinful sounds from them as Anti dipped his hand into the opening of Jack's boxers and rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock. Jack gasped, closing his eyes as Anti's hand teased and stroked his hardening member. The submissive boy wrapped his arms around Anti's neck, moaning into his lover's ear from the way he was being touched. Anti was always good at this type of stuff, knowing just what buttons to push and how hard to push them to send Jack into a fit of pleasure filled ecstasy. 

"Do you want me, baby?" Anti murmered, dipping his thumb into the slit of Jack's dick, smearing his pre over the head as he gently squeezed and tugged.  
"Y-yes, need you. Need more!" Jack panted, wiggling his hips needily. Anti chuckled, pulling his hand away and tugging down his lover's boxers. The thin material joined the other articles of clothing they discarded on the floor, Anti's boxers joining them seconds later. Jack bit his lip as he watched Anti lean forward and pull open the nightstand drawer, digging through its contents before pulling out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Anti tore the packet open, rolling the latex barrier onto his cock as he spread lubricant onto three of his fingers, rubbing them together a bit to warm it up.

"This will feel a little weird at first, ok. But don't freak out, it'll start to feel good the longer I do it." Anti smiled, leaning forward to kiss Jack as he pushed his slippery finger into his virgin entrance. Jack winced, sucking in a shakey breath as Anti pumped his finger slowly, working him open as he added a second finger.  
"You're doing so good, Clover. Such a good boy." Anti praised, distracting him with sweet talk as he sissored his fingers open. Jack whined, gritting his teeth from the uncomfortable burning sensation that came with being stretched. Anti hushed his partner, kissing all over his face as he praised him. 

"I'm gonna add a third finger. Just try to relax as best you can, alright baby?" Anti soothed, trailing kisses down Jack's neck as a third finger pushed into his tight heat. Anti could feel Jack's body clench up and resist against the intrusion, making it more uncomfortable than it needed to be for the sub. His breath quickened, heart audibly thumping inside his chest.  
"Baby, relax. You're gonna work yourself into a fit."  
Anti waited until he was calm, whispering sweet and soothing words into his ear before he started to move his fingers once more. He just needed to give Jack a little positive reinforcement, which came in the form of a jab straight to his prostate. 

"Aah..fuck, d-do that again!" Jack begged, arching his back as another bolt of pleasure shot up his spine, making his toes curl. Anti smirked, watching his boyfriend come undone in front of him as he repeatedly massaged his sweet spot, pre dripping down to the base of his cock.  
"P-please, Anti. I need you now, do it before I chicken out." Jack mewled, writhing against the sheets as Anti pulled out his fingers and rubbed more lubricant onto his condom covered cock, crawling over Jack and lining himself up.  
"I love you, baby. I'm so proud of how brave you're being right now. Thank you." Anti smiled sweetly, kissing Jack's plump lips as he slowly pushed the head of his cock against his lover's rim, slowly working the tip inside his hole as he constantly kissed and praised his flustered lover. Jack was panting, gritting his teeth and clinging onto Anti like a lifeline as he gently eased the rest of his length into his ass.

"Please t-tell me it's in.." Jack whimpered, burying his face into Anti's neck as he waited for the burn to pass.  
"You did good. The worst parts over, baby boy."  
Jack sighed, experimentally rocking his hips to get used to the feeling of being so full.  
"Can I move?" Anti asked, the way Jack's body hugged his dick just right was making it impossible to stay still for much longer. Jack nodded his head, relaxing as Anti slid his length out a little, then slowly pushed back in. This was the rhythm the dominant set, slow and gentle to start, then quickening his pace just enough to have Jack throwing his head back against the pillows as he moaned. 

Anti moved Jack's leg to rest on top of his shoulder, changing the angle a bit as he alternated between short, quick thrusts and long, deep dips into his tight ass. Neither of them were really speaking, just filling the bedroom with a symphony of sweet sounds, accompanied by the harsh, wet slapping sound of skin on skin. Anti wrapped his hand around Jack's erection once again, quickly flicking his wrist as he felt his partner tighten around him.  
"I'm gonna cum, oh fuck.." Jack whimpered, gripping Anti's thighs as his release slammed into him at full force, hot ropes of cum shooting from his slit as Anti milked his cock to help him through it. The added pressure around his dick sent Anti tumbling down into ecstasy as well, filling up the condom with his seed as he rolled his hips slowly.

"Mm..so good. So fucking good." Anti breathlessly chuckled, pulling out as he started to soften. Jack layed motionless for a moment, just watching Anti as he moved to clean the cum off of his stomach and chest with his tongue. The sight alone could've been enough to get him off, Anti was just so confident and sexy. How he ended up with a nervous boy like Jack was beyond him. The dominant removed the condom from his now flaccid cock, tying it off before disposing of it in the trash. Jack had pulled the covers over his bare body, beckoning his boyfriend to come snuggle with him. Anti grinned, sliding in next to his lover as he wrapped him up in his arms.  
"I love you, little clover." Anti whispered, closing his eyes as he sank into the comfort of his bed.  
"I love you too, Anti." Jack sleepily muttered, cuddling his boyfriend a bit tighter as he slipped away into peace filled dreams.


End file.
